


Mariposa

by ld0316



Series: Mariposa [1]
Category: Magic - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:43:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9231311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ld0316/pseuds/ld0316
Summary: Follow the adventures of an alien girl living on earth.





	

Story Video: https://animoto.com/play/kCyhbeNacERn00Bjclk6aw 

Mariposa, a beautiful world that never rains except when someone dies or when trouble is coming. Queen Christina and King David Duncana loved their three daughters and only son. They promised to love and protect them at all costs but one of their daughters Lilianna Danyella Duncana would need the most protection for she was descend for great things and will save mariposa and other worlds as it is written in a prophecy.  
Princess Lilianna Danyella Duncana was three years old when her mother died. They were on a family road trip and had to stop on earth so the ship could get refueled even thought it was world war two on earth. They parked the ship in between two hills, one had flowers the other had the war. Lilianna was told to play on the safe hill, away from the war. She picked a bunch of flowers for her mother; she was on her way down the hill to give her mom the flowers when she saw a lily flower on top of the hill with the war on the other side of it. When she was on top of the hill she tried picking the flower but it would not come out no matter how hard she tried. Just then Queen Christina had a vision, she saw a missile hitting Lilianna and her cold lifeless body dead on the ground with blood all over and blue and green shards of what looked like glass. She stood up and ran out of the ship to her baby while crying from the thought of her little girl dying from bentoniet the glass like crystal that can kill an mariposan in a matter of minutes.  
When she finally got to her she saw the missal coming so she pushed her baby down the hill and got hit by the missal. At first Lilianna was startled and hurt by her mother pushing her down the hill. She wanted to cry but held them in because she had to be a big girl and not cry for she was taught not to cry in front of others. She turned around just in time to see her mother get hit with the missal, Lilianna ran up the hill. When she got there she knelt beside her mother and held her hand her mother took off her necklace and put it on Lilianna. Lilianna onshore and scared of what to do she yelled for her father to come here. He came with the knights and as soon as he saw his wife he bent down on his knees and everyone started crying for the loss of their queen.  
Jolting up with tears running down my face my mom bursts through my door and takes one look at my tear filled face and asks “Lilyann was it that dream again.” I node while wiping my face on my hand, She came and sat on my bed and hugged me. “I hate that dream, I always have it every night” I said. “I know sweet heart, I don’t want you have those dreams any more than you do, but it’s just a part of life we have to live with it” my mom said. “Now hurry up and get dressed and ready for school.” I groaned I hate going to school, I always get picked on. “I’m making chocolate chip pancakes” My mom said. At that I jumped from my bed to look for clothes while my mom left the room to let me get dressed.


End file.
